I Heart U
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: He just up and left. No warning, no good-bye. How am I supposed to react when he returns five years later? Kakashi x Naruto AU. Don't read unless 18 Title is a play on words. If you don't understand, my apologies. I do not own Naruto. This was a request from a friend on Gaia.


I Heart U

It was a normal day in Tokyo. Everyone was running around, to and from work or to school. Some people were just wandering around shops and parks. I, on the other hand, was on my way to Tokyo University. However, for me, it was a sad day. It had been raining all week and that day was no exception. Still, it wasn't the weather that made me sad. It was the fact that day was the five year anniversary of the day the only person I had ever been in love with left me, never to return again.

Hatake Kakashi had been my friend and my sensei. He had been in his early, almost mid, twenties when he first taught me. He had been my sensei for two years and in those two years and in those two years, I had fallen in love with him and I thought he had fallen in love with me. Our relationship had become borderline inappropriate and just when I thought we were going to be together, he left. He never even said good-bye. Being thirteen and all alone was no fun. Luckily, I had made a few friends who helped me cope with the pain.

We grew up and graduated, some leaving the rest of us to pursue their dreams. It didn't bother me, though. I just wanted them to be happy. Luckily, one of my best friends had stayed and pulled me out of the memories of my painful past.

"Naruto! I'm glad to see you! Did you happen to do last night's homework?" a friend, I liked to call Bushy Brows, asked after running to me from the exit of the subway.

"Heh, nah. Do I ever do my work?" I asked and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"It's a good thing I always do mine. No doubt you'll want to borrow it this time, too," he sighed as we walked towards the school.

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to get some of my answers wrong!" I laughed and walked through the gates to Tokyo University.

"Just try not to fail the assignment!" he laughed with me as we walked down the hall to our first class of the day.

We took our seats in the middle of the class. We were early that day, which was unusual but not so rare it was shocking. Still, one of my other friends came over to congratulate us on being early.

"H-Hello N-Naruto and hello L-Lee," Hyuga Hinata smiled softly and sat down next to us.

"Hey Hinata! How's it goin'?" I grinned at her and she bit her lip.

"I should be asking you that…I know today is a hard day for you…" mumbled quietly and I laughed it off.

"It's been five years. It's not a big deal," I grinned and leaned back in my chair, using my feet against the edge to lean the chair on two legs.

"But…you were in love with him. How can you be over it?" the blue-haired girl asked, poking her two forefingers together.

"He left a while ago. There's no point on dwelling on the past, ya know?" I shrugged with a smile. She sighed and shook her head. Luckily, Lee was there to change the subject.

"I've been hearing that Yuhi-sensei is finally out on pregnancy leave," he interjected suddenly after eavesdropping on the girls behind us.

"Has Sarutobi-sensei proposed yet?" Hinata asked, a nervous blush creeping across her cheeks. She didn't gossip often and when she did, she always became nervous.

"Yes, he has. He's actually proposed twice and Yuhi-sensei sad no both times," Lee answered matter-of-factly.

"Goodness. I wonder why she would say no. Sarutobi-sensei is a very nice man and it is his baby," Hinata mused more to herself than to us.

"Eh, what matters is that they're both happy. I'm more concerned about who our sensei is going to be," I decided to add in my two cents.

"Naruto brings up a valid point. Who do you think they'll assign to our class? I hope it's Guy-sensei!" Lee was easily excited by the thought of his role model teaching us.

"Nah, I'm thinkin' they'll pick someone like Anko-sensei. She's kinda cool," I said with a thumb up.

"B-Both of them are nice. I'm sure we'll have an excellent sensei," Hinata put in, not wanting to take sides.

"Yeah, well, whoever it is is thirty minutes late," I huffed and folded my arms across my chest in disapproval.

"Th-They might have g-gotten lost…" the blue-haired girl mumbled and I shrugged.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, the door slid open and in sauntered the new teacher. The man was tall and in his late twenties, early thirties. He had spiked, silver hair and it was styled in a way that left a bit hanging over his forehead. That's when I saw it…silver hair, bandage over his left eye and a black turtleneck pulled up to cover the lower half of his face. Even the tardiness made sense. Classic…

"Hello class. My apologies for being late. I had to stop by the store and pick up a book I ordered. Anyway, my name is…" I blurred out his words as my heart was being crushed and put together at the same time.

Hatake Kakashi had come back into my life.

When class ended, I stood and walked to the desk at the front of the room. I ignored whatever it was that Lee and Hinata said to me as I walked away. I was too focused Hatake-sensei who had stared at me almost the whole class period. I stopped on the other side of the desk from where he sat, waiting until he looked up.

"Kakashi-sensei…is it really you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, Naruto. It's really me," he answered and a small smile touched his eyes.

"I haven't seen you in…" he cut me off as I gave a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Five years, I know…I'm also very well aware that you're feeling a mixture of emotions so I'll understand if you say no but…I would like it if you would go to dinner with me tonight," he ended nervously and my eyes widened more, which I thought was impossible.

"I would like that, too," I answered, my gaze dropping to his desk.

"Good. Meet me at Ichiraku Ramen at six?" he asked and I nodded, running out of the room.

It made me unbelievably happy that Kakashi-sensei was back and still remembered my favorite restaurant but…why now? It had been five years and he suddenly shows up to ask me on a date? Something just didn't feel right about all of it but, I couldn't help but feel like I was getting a second chance. I was excited and scared and completely unsure as to what lay in the future.

Six o' clock came around and I walked into Ichiraku nervously. I had dressed nicely in black slacks and white button-down shirt, leaving the top three unbuttoned. I tugged at the collar nervously, looking around the small restaurant. Then I saw him. Kakashi-sensei sat at a table in one of the back corners. He stood at the sight of me, dressed in a black suit and tie with a royal blue button-down shirt. His left eye was covered by a black patch and the rest of his was visible…Man, was he gorgeous.

Slowly I made my way to him, stopping a foot from the silver-haired beauty. He smiled and waited for me to sit on my stool before he took his own seat. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"I already ordered for us. I hope you don't mind…I made sure to order the house special for you," he smiled coolly.

"I'm really surprised you remember, Kakashi-sensei," I mumbled, looking at the table. I could hear the older man sigh and I tensed a bit.

"What's bothering you, Naruto? It's not like you to be this…down," he had paused, searching for the word and settling for something simple. I didn't want to answer him but that moment was probably the only opportunity I would ever get. So, I let out a sigh and looked him in the eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're what's bothering me. Five years ago I fell in love, for the first and only time, with a beautiful man. For a while, it seemed like he was in love with me, too. I was happy keeping our taboo relationship a secret. The age difference and the fact that he was my sensei made it pretty taboo. I thought we were going to be together forever…And then one day, he vanished without even so much as a good-bye."

"I tried every way I could think of to get hold of him but, he moved out of Tokyo and changed all of his contact information. It broke my heart…I swore I would get over him and never love again but, I was only lying to myself. I never got over him and I kept loving him for five years…Then I thought I was over him…I managed to wake up without immediately bursting into tears and clinging to my pillow. I had managed not to look at my small box of old photographs and trinkets. I had even managed to talk about him without getting hurt or angry…"

"Then he walked into my class, taught the lesson, and asked me out on a date. All the confusion, hate, rage, sadness, hurt, loss, and undying love came crashing down on me at once. Still, I said yes. Now he sits in front of me and dares to ask what's bothering me," my hands were clenched, my head was down, and my voice was quiet and broken. I couldn't bring myself to look at my tormentor.

"Naruto, look at me," his voice was soft and pleading, his hand on mine in a gentle gesture. Despite the shake of my head, I was able to muster up the courage to look at him through the tears in my eyes.

"Orochimaru found out and threatened to have you expelled and me fired if I didn't go somewhere far away from you. I didn't want to tell you then because I knew you would be angry and act rashly. So, I left late one night and made a promise to you in your sleep that I would return when you were older. Uzumaki Naruto, I have never stopped loving you," he whispered, smiling at the end. Tears slipped down my cheeks and he leaned over to wipe them away with his thumb. I held back a sob and sniffed a little.

"I've missed you so much. I wish we could have spent the last five years together," I whispered, nuzzling his hand and his smile grew.

"We may have lost the last five years but we have the rest of our lives to be together. I will never leave you again," he promised and sealed it with a kiss.

[2 Months Later]

It had been a while since Kakashi had walked back into my life, and we couldn't have been happier. A permanent sensei had taken over my class, allowing Kakashi to take a job at a different local college so we could be together without any complications. . I was so happy.

Every day, the two of us would wake, dress, and eat breakfast together before going out separate ways. My classes would end around three, leaving me to go to work until six. I would then head home, only to be greeted by my lover waiting for me. Dinner would be hot on the table and Kakashi would be sitting on the couch, grading papers. The routine was nice but I was starting to get somewhat restless and wanted to spice things up. Too bad I didn't know how.

After that thought, I sighed and entered the small apartment Kakashi and I shared. I immediately noticed the lack of food scented air and the fact that the apartment was dead silent. I quickly figured that Kakashi was running late. It wouldn't kill me to make dinner for once. So, I dropped my school bag, kicked off my shoes, and made my way to the stereo to turn on some music. Leaving the iPod on shuffle after choosing a song by brokenCYDE, I walked into the kitchen. I swayed my hips to the music, not realizing Kakashi was home until I felt his hands on my waist.

"Thank the heavens for giving you such a nice ass," he murmured in my ear and I blushed.

"K-Kakashi, I didn't hear you come in," I chuckled nervously. Where the hell did that comment come from?

"Mm, I love to hear my name slip past those cock-sucker's lips of yours," he whispered, sliding his hands down to my hips and pressing his lower half to mine.

"A-Are you okay? Y-You aren't acting like yourself…" I stammered, frozen in place.

"I can't help that I desire your body. Don't you desire mine?" he asked, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Occasionally but you don't see me making all kinds of perverted comments," I answered, quickly becoming embarrassed.

"And why not?" he purred and I blushed an unhealthy shade of red.

"W-Well, I didn't think it would be appropriate," I answered, finally turning to face him. The look in his eye was hungry and lustful, two emotions he had only shown me once before.

"Naruto, we've been living together for two months, and since when did you start caring about what's appropriate? Besides, I'm tired of hearing you relieve yourself instead of letting me do it," he groaned and removed his eye patch to reveal his unnaturally colored eye with a scar over it. Red with flecks of black.

"Y-You've been spying on me?" I blushed even brighter. He moved closer, pressing his growing erection to mine.

"I've touched myself to the sound of you touching yourself. That isn't enough for me anymore," he sighed, nipping the skin just below my ear. I couldn't bring myself to suppress the needy moan.

"I-I couldn't help it…I-I needed release," I moaned as he kept nipping.

"Well, in my book, that counts as being naughty. I'm going to have to punish you now," he grinned and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"K-Kakashi!" I shouted, squirming in his arms.

He didn't loosen his grip on me until we were in the bedroom. The moment we were inside the room, he threw me down on the bed and tore my clothes from my body. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was being so forceful and it was turning me on more and more. Next thing I knew, my hands were cuffed above my head and Kakashi's naked body was pressed to mine.

"Mm, now this is a beautiful sight," Kakashi whispered seductively in my ear.

"K-Kakashi, w-what're you doing?" I tried to keep my voice from being a moan.

"I'm going to ravage your body until you swear you won't touch yourself again," he growled and started to nip his way down my body.

He started at my neck then moved to my collarbone, then my chest, then my nipple, to my abdomen and stopping just above my cock. He didn't stop to tease. Instead, he took all of me into his mouth and sucked harshly. My sensitive, virgin body was reaching the edge quickly and he stopped just before I could cum. Once my body was calm again, he flipped me over, forcing my wrists to cross. The position wasn't the most comfortable in the world but it wasn't painful.

Next thing I knew, his hot and wet tongue made its way down my spine and between my ass cheeks. Strong hands held my cheeks apart so that his tongue could circle my hole before sliding deep inside. My back arched and I threw my head back, moaning loudly. Once again, I was reaching my climax and quickly. Just like before, he stopped before I could cum.

"K-Kakashi, I can't t-take all the t-teasing," I gasped, arching into his touch.

"Mm, then what is it you have to say?" he asked calmly, running his tongue over my hole again.

"P-Please…I-I won't ever t-touch myself a-again without yo-ah! Y-Your permission," I moaned and gasped, writhing beneath him, my strained erection starting to ache.

"Very good. Now, beg for what you want," he ordered and gave me a hard slap on the ass. I moaned loudly, wanting more.

"P-Please…! I n-need you inside! …unf, p-please…f-fuck me s-so hard…!" I begged loudly, pulling against the cuffs.

"No prep?" he asked and I bit my lip nervously. It was my first time…fuck it. I wanted him now.

"N-No…I-I don't c-care if it h-hurts…" I panted and tilted my head back.

"As you wish," he whispered. I heard a cap pop and I knew he was lubing up.

Then I felt it. The slick head of his cock pressed against my hole. I could tell he was hesitant but he slowly pushed in, causing me to cry out at the intense pain. Tears came to my eyes but I didn't cry. I relaxed as best I could and finally, the pain started to ebb. When I nodded, Kakashi started to move.

"Ngh, f-faster," I begged him, wanting an intense pleasure to balance with the pain.

Kakashi quickly picked up the pace, his hips snapping rapidly. Still, it wasn't enough. My young, durable, virgin body needed more. Much, much more.

"H-Harder…! I-I want y-you to be s-so rough!" I moaned loudly. Once again, Kakashi obliged.

His hips snapped like lightning as he drove harder and faster into me. His fingers curled into my hair and pulled while the other hand spanked me. I moaned loudly and let a scream rip through me as he found my prostate. He set to steadily abusing it, all the while panting and moaning my name. All the sensations and sounds crashed down on me and I could feel my release coiling inside me.

"I-I'm going to cum!" I moaned and my hot fluid shot out as I screamed Kakashi's name.

"Ngh, Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as he slammed deep inside me, releasing his orgasm once he was in as deep as he could go.

When he was finished, he slowly pulled out and collapsed next to me. I rolled back over and stared at the ceiling as he slowly uncuffed me. Every muscle in my body ached and I was sore in places I didn't even know existed. I could even feel his cum leaking out of me.

"Man, Kakashi…you certainly know how to work a guy…" I panted heavily and he chuckled.

"Heh, I can induce an orgasm by just using my fingers. I like to call it my "thousand years of death" technique," he laughed and I rolled over to rest my head on his chest.

"Hah we'll have to try that after I get the feeling back in my ass," I laughed and he snaked his hand down to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Of course. Now, hush and go to sleep. You'll need your energy for later," he chuckled and drifted off to sleep.

I fought my own tiredness. I could feel myself smiling in my sleep as I dreamed of Kakashi and how it felt to be in his arms again.


End file.
